


say the word and i’m already there

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: It wasn’t really a surprise, at least not entirely. It was true that she hadn’t been expecting him to propose to her in the evidence lock-up, using the championship belt for this year’s Halloween Heist. But she’d known for a while now that he’d been planning to ask her to marry him. He’d told her so himself.





	say the word and i’m already there

“Can I ask you something as Jake your best friend, not Jake your boyfriend?”

Amy looks up from her crossword puzzle and gives him a curious smile. They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch, their legs tangling together underneath a shared blanket. It’s one of her favorite ways to spend a weekend afternoon – just being comfortable and secure in each other’s presence while they each did their own thing.

“Okay,” she shrugs but nods encouragingly. “What’s up?”

He breathes out a laugh, putting his phone down to run a hand through his hair. She can’t remember when she last saw him so nervous.

“So, uh, your boyfriend came to me for advice – y’know, since I’m your best friend and all that.”

“ _Naturally,”_ she says, humoring him.

“I just didn’t know what to tell him, so I thought I’d go direct to the source.” He looks away to take another deep breath before quickly turning back to her.  “If he, hypothetically, were to propose to you, what sort of ring would you want?”

 _Oh._ So that’s what this is about.

Her expression softens, warmth and affection and love blossoming through her chest. In that moment, she knows without a shadow of a doubt what she would’ve said if he’d skipped right to popping the question.

He clears his throat then starts rambling. “I think your boyfriend came to me because he had already gone to literally all of your other friends for help and was getting nowhere. Like, seriously, Gina was starting to drive me– _him_ insane and Rosa kept suggesting rings with actual spikes and Charles wouldn’t stop offering to pay for the most expensive option out there. Your boyfriend is in crushing debt, sure, but he's not going to actually get someone else to buy you a ring. Who does that? _Psh_. Anyway... Thoughts?"

“Well,” she starts, moving to scoot closer to him. He mimics her actions without having to be asked, and they settle somewhere in the middle, half cuddled together and half facing each other.

“If I were you,” she continues, “I would probably tell my boyfriend that if he really knew me, he would just _know,_ but...” She smiles at him, and he grins back, somehow looking both goofy and awed that her insides turn to mush. “The fact that he went to my best friend for advice means that he must be really worried about this, and I love that he wants to make sure everything’s perfect for me.”

“He does,” Jake nods, pulling her closer to him. Her heart is so full that _she_ could propose to _him_. But she doesn’t. And there’s still the question of ring preferences hanging in the air.

Truthfully, she doesn’t have anything incredibly specific in mind, but she at least has a basic idea of things she doesn’t want: nothing too gaudy, not something that tarnishes easily, absolutely no spikes. Once she’s done going through her list and answering his follow-up questions, she reaches up to caress his cheek and pulls him into the sweetest, slowest kiss. There’s a different gravity to it, and Amy finds herself relishing in the feel of his lips and in the promise of what’s to come.  

Jake pulls away a few moments later, chuckling gruffly. “Does your boyfriend know you kiss your best friend like that? Really, Ames? The man’s going to propose to you and this is how you treat him?”

Amy rolls her eyes but smiles, pulling him in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!  
> Find me on tumblr ([@startofamoment](http://startofamoment.tumblr.com)) and come chat with me! ♥


End file.
